Revenge of a Trekker
by JinniaFlyer450
Summary: Once a nerd, always a nerd. A Trekker serves justice to an impertinent sibling. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any way, shape, or form. Please don't sue! Also, Marie and Lousie are FICTIONAL and this story isn't based on one from my life.**

All I wanted to do was kick back with a little TTWT. I figured I deserved it after finals kicked the crap out of me. The Enterprise's battle with balls of faux fur would be just what the Doctor (McCoy?) ordered. I placed the Do Not Disturb sign on my door, grabbed the chips from my closet, put the tape in the VCR, and prepared to zone.

Of course, there would be a fly in the ointment today. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I instantly recognized the _click-click-click _of a pair of ebony stilettos. My mind kicked into overdrive. _I thought she wasn't going to be home until at least one A.M. Oh, no. Please, God, anyone but her. ANYONE. I even wouldn't mind the stinky little first grader, for once. Please…_

My prayers went unanswered. My door swung open with a crack, revealing all five-foot-ten of the senior nightmare that was my older sister. She stormed into my room, making a beeline for the tube. She clicked the little button, and the crew of the Enterprise disappeared into a sea of black oblivion. She then turned back to me with a smug half-smirk.

"Dear sister, why do you choose to watch this garbage when I hear there's a sophomore party tonight? Don't you want to celebrate finals ending?"

"But I _was_ celebrating. And Star Trek isn't garbage!" Man, my sister knew which buttons to push. "Besides, parties aren't my thing. I—ain't—going. Let me spell it out for you: N-O. I know what goes on at parties!"

My sister made a little "tut-tut" noise and rolled her eyes. "Why can't you at least _try _to be normal? Trust me. I know what's good for you and what isn't. And this garbage is _totally _not good for you. She ejected my tape, dropped it on the floor, and jabbed one stiletto into it.

One thing I have to concede: Whoever said cheerleading isn't a sport, they are _dead wrong. _My sister destroyed my tape in one move, and pushed me out the door of my inner sanctum with absolutely no problems. No doubt she was headed for the bathroom and her make-up storage.

Damn, I hated tweezers.

My sister was most emphatically going to pay.

And the embryonic structure of a plan was beginning to form in my mind.

So I went to the party—hated it, but my sister seemed to think I would be a changed girl.

I played along—for now. That was part of the plan. I almost _pranced _to the breakfast table that morning. "Sis…"

"Yeah?" She looked at me almost searchingly.

"I had the _best _time. You were _so _right!"

My sister looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. "See, I told you so!"

_Step one, good. _"In fact, I picked up a make-up trick from a girl there. Want me to try it on you? I need a guinea pig, and you _know _how bad I am about putting it on myself!"

My sister looked jubilant. "Of course! That would be totally great! See, you don't need that trash to have fun! What about after lunch today?"

"Sure!" Inwardly, I smirked.

_Dear sister, you have no idea how much fun I'm about to have._

_Almost done…_ I thought. My sister was getting impatient to see the results. "Marie, you goof, are you almost done?" The jab was good-natured, though. She seemed to think she was rehabilitating a lost nerd. Her foot was tapping against the floor loudly, though. Good thing that I really was almost done.

"…There! Want me to give you a mirror?"

My sister took it greedily.

Thing is, as soon as she saw her reflection, her face fell like an old soufflé.

"Oh…My…GOD…what did you do to my EYEBROWS, you little creep!" I smirked. Vulcan eyebrows actually suited her. Maybe I'd put my cosplay ears on her while she was sleeping.

For now, of course, what I needed to do was run like hell.

"Live long and prosper!" I shouted over my shoulder, laughing as Louise Sanders charged me like a bull at a matador.

Once a nerd, _always_ a nerd.


End file.
